The Right Trio: Married Life
by Rosygirls92
Summary: What happens after the fireworks of falling in love and getting married? Well, find out in this funny, erotic, classic, intense love story of our favourite pair, Gaara x Hinata. NOT FOR PPL UNDER 15 or 18 FOR THAT MATTER!


After taking a 6 year break, as of today, 15/1/2012 marks my return to writing fanfiction! I'm surprised at how much the website and forum has grown.

What better to write a sequel to my most popular story when I was first starting? So this is The Right Trio, Part 2. I'm all grown up now and I'm going to be taking a more adult, mature view on my characters and plot. I view them more as 3D living, breathing and thinking characters as opposed to my 2D anime YAYNESS. I want to explore all the thoughts that can go through the character's minds. For now, I'm writing when an idea pops into my head and when I can get the drive to sit at my computer and obsess for 48 hours to get it done.

So the aim of this story today is: I just wanna make you sweat quack quack quack quack. LOL, I always thought that song was hilarious!

################################## :3

The slightly tipsy Gaara had the blushing Hinata in princess style on his arms while using his sand to flick open the doorhandle to a penthouse suite of his sand palace.

'Sand's not just great for battles' Gaara muttered as he clumsily wobbled into the room, bounce crashing off a wall onto the draped king sized double bed. The sand that was meant to be a boulder on his back, trailed around the bed in a sifting fashion. Hinata giggled.

With the flick of a bedside switch, the luxurious room was enlighted with a dull, sensual hue of the flickering fireplace. Gaara pecked and rested Hinata. Then he rolled over to the far left of the bed, utterly exhausted. He kicked off his black leather formal shoes which had been shined to perfection. He didn't care, he was tired.

Like usual, their wedding day was a huge day for the couple. Unlike the usual the wedding involved both Sand royalty and one of the most respected tribes of the Leaf village. It was truly a draining day of celebration for Gaara, mingling with their relatives, close friends and the media. He spoke mostly for the couple, with Hinata being the timid, introverted one.

Gaara placed his hands on his abdomen and clocked his head to the left and whispered 'Good night,' preparing to settle in. He was still insomniac but learnt the value of rest.

'Big day huh, babe,' Hinata asked. It was rhetorical.

She rolled over to face her body to Gaara. She looked at her ring finger and slipped the ring off, the simple band had the words 'G + H, 4 the 2 of us' delicately engraved on the underside. She slipped the ring back on. With her wide, Elizabeth Taylor purple eyes she looked at the flame haired man she married. She ran her french tipped fingers through his short hair, then around his slightly tanned face. She closed her face to his and laid a generous kiss on his lips. His lips were cool and hers were warm. Gaara slid a hand under and around her 24 inch waist, made firmer with the underlying lacy corset and pulled her closer.

Tonight, despite her wedding night, she wasn't prepared to lose her virginity but she wanted to be a little tease. She then ran her porcelain finger around a nipple, hidden underneath the pinstripe shirt, tracing a circle.

'Babe if you keep going, you're going to reeegret it.' His voice was unfathomable and velvety.

Hinata froze for a moment, slightly surprised in the break of silence. She smiled.

'It's my wedding night, I get to play a little! Even the lighting here is perfect with the fire,' she chirped.

There was a moment of slience again. It wasn't uncomfortable.

'Alright, you said it.' Gaara effortlessly rolled over on top of her dressed body. Despite the rings around his eyes, all the fatigue from the long day seemed to have disappeared like, well, jutsu was responsible.

'No! Not yet,' Hinata exclaimed and tried to struggle, quite cutely actually. Gaara responded with a wrapped a muscular, auburn arm around her neck. Hinata quieted herself, breathing deeply. Their eyes were locked in harmony, the red reflection of the flames flickered.

'It is your wedding night after all,' he joked. 'You know what I love… your blue hair,' he murmured as he nuzzled his nose against her braided locks. 'It's definitely colour you can't get out of a bottle,'

'Good genes,' Hinata replied with her eyes closed. There was a hint of pleasure.

Gaara caught onto her enjoyment. He slowly kissed both her eyelids, first the right then the left. Hinata brought her slender hands up to her husband's cheeks then slid them around to his broad shoulders, her fingers forming a slow massage.

From that, the kazekage decided to move down, taking his time. Hinata was finally prepared after all the time of obvious tension. He positioned his arms lower, around her waist and brought his lips around her neck. He licked her porcelain, delicate skin. Her skin was flawless, with no veins or moles.

He shaped his lips in an O shape and attached it to the hillock of her neck like a vacuum. He sucked deeply. Hinata tingled and a strange chill ran up her spine. Not only was her skin like porcelain, it stained easily like paper. There was a black blue mark that was inked in that very position. Gaara curled the side of his lip up. Like a dog displaying his territory with scent, he had marked her with his blemish.

Being a male, his attention was focused on her breasts. The excitement he got was animalistic, almost beastly (just like the one tail trapped that was once inside him). Of course he had fallen in love with the lady's personality except her hour glass figure was the cherry on top of the icing of the soft sponge cake. Her breasts were round and bulging out of the upper body of the wedding dress which in turn, were straining to keep them in.

He could have easily employed his sand buddies to curl around the zipper and undo it. However, he craved the moment of the initial unveiling first hand. His masculine, knuckled hands, a stark contrast to his wife's, glided the locked metal pilli open. Then he clicked open the hooks of her strapless bra. He peeled the highly sequined centerpiece off with some difficulty and let the bra drop off.

There. Her nipples looked like the small pink marshmallows that melt in your coffee, ready to be eaten. Her teardrop assets were framed by locks of her beautiful shiny hair and the top of her tied up corset. There was a waft of frangipani scent from her perfume.

'You have no idea how crazy you drive me.' Gaara whispered, words meant only for her.

She placed her hands behind herself and flicked her hair back. Her breasts bounced and like elastic, reformed itself to its perfect teardrop shape. A throbbing sensation began in Gaara's crotch, a sensation he wasn't unfamiliar with when he saw his lady. He rubbed his hand over it to relax it a tad.

Cupping a hand over one breast, he kneaded it, the friction creating some heat. With his mouth he enveloped it, circling his tongue around it and relishing the sweet taste. He distinctly felt the dough like nipple rising into a bun. Hinata moaned and arched back her back. While in pleasure, she pressed her breasts together with her upper arms making her breasts bulge out even more, very unwarily making Gaara even more excited. He clamped his teeth down causing Hinata to flinch.

'Sorry babe,' he apologized. Hinata shook her head as she needed no apology. She only needed to be taken at that moment. She bought her fingers down between her legs as she too had a throbbing she was newly experiencing. Her tweezed brows were knitted in some kind of frustration. She wanted her troublesome garment off but the corset proved difficult. It had been tightened and knotted by Sakura. The layers of silk dress were intertwined messily with the cashmere of the blanket.

Gaara released his grasp and noticed her busily trying to untie her corset. With two fingers, he motioned for some of the sand that had rested awaitingly to loosen some of the fibres of her dress. It swirled around her abdomen and proceeded to lift the fabric off when Hinata raised both her hands. The fabric was dropped on the bedside chair.

The man brought his gaze a little lower onto her stomach and her vulva, lined with very fine pubic hair. That was the only hair on her body. She looked like one of those renaissance ladies found only in Italian art museums.

Gaara bit his lip and arched down, defining his shoulder blades a little more. He led his tongue down from the crack between her pressed breasts to her belly button and down a little lower. With his brother, Kankuro, they had spent some time, doing things boys mundanely do. It was to examine the female anatomy. They relied on Gaara's very able 3rd eye to sneak into the female hot springs and simply observe.

He fixed his look on a small pinkish ball protrusion positioned a little higher than her opening. As a boy he always wondered what activating it would do to a woman. He guided his tongue and focused some pressure upon it. Horizontally, diagonally , vertically he maneuvered. The sharp intense hormone rush made Hinata shudder a little and semi swing her thighs in the air. Gaara experienced the faint scent of woman. It was musky, salty, tangy. The odour was not offensive, rather like a hot fudge sundae, dripping with slightly thicker juices.

He proceeded to engage his fingers in the act. First he placed both his index finger and middle finger within the fissure and snaked them around as if they were swimming against a tide. Hinata seemed to immensely enjoy the foreplay.

Gaara was pleased with himself when he felt a slight moistness ooze over his wife's female parts. He raised his muffled red hair up from between her legs.

'You think silly Naruto could do that to you?'

Gaara had always been a secretly jealous of the man that had stolen Hinata's heart first. It was true that he could never defeat Naruto's always cheerful sunshine personality, Gaara had something else. Gaara was the prince of night, of seduction. His message was always clear despite his intense silences. The message now was clear.

'Gaara' Hinata could barely heave a sigh. 'I only want to be with you now. I only want you inside me now,' she said with some difficulty.

'If you really want me that much… you can start getting me ready m'dear,'

Gaara sat back, wrestled his cotton vest off and removed his shirt. Then he unbuttoned and unzipped his dress pants. His excited crotch was an erect mound under his silk boxers. Gaara led one of Hinata's trembling hands to the mass, restricted in a bundle. She grasped the lining of his boxers and cautiously drew it down. Without warning, his gonads popped out like a jack in a box. Hinata gasped with surprise at the sudden movement and at the size of the beast. Although she hadn't seen any other, she was sure that it could probably swallow her whole if it tried. My bad, SHE would swallow it whole if she tried.

Still, she had never feasted her eyes on the naked beauty of her partner. The sun kissed skin from the harsh sun of the desert. The sweat beads were arising from his crimson sideburns that were threatening to drip at any moment. The sharpness of each muscle was as if it had been measured by a computer program. His azure eyes were in a titillating, sensual gaze upon herself. There was a glaze over his forehead and the 'V' of his collarbone.

She was not controlled but compelled to reach out to pleasure him. Gaara sensed she was timid so he carefully took her hand and taught her. First both her hands would securely grasp the manhood emerging from the crease between his pants. Then in an alternating motion, she would twist her hands. Gaara bent back his head and appreciated it with a growl. She worked with rhythm and Gaara soon motioned for her to stop with a wave of his hand. He wanted their first time to be inside her.

With his hands, he pushed her shoulders down onto the bed and resume his position on top of her. Hinata looked at him lovingly and rested her hand on top of her breasts, one on each breast. There was more than a handful worth in each of her clasp. Gaara licked his thin lips being more than set to enter the womanly cavern. There was already a winding stream of mucous that had leaked onto the sheets.

He reached over to top pull open a drawer in the bedside table. He took out a pack of Trojan and proceeded to tip the packaging. Hinata placed a hand over his.

'I want to feel you the first time,' she informed him.

Gaara's aversion to having any children was blatantly overridden by his urging instincts to consummate. Without question, he fully slipped off the last of his formal attire. He cautiously brought his manhood inside to meet his lady. First, it slipped upwards missing the hole. Hinata tensed a little in apprehension. Using a 2 finger grasp, he steadied it and then accurately fed the tip inside. It was already the size of an egg.

'Please relax or it will hurt babe. Your insides feel amazing, '

Again with the grip, he massaged it around, drilling it deeper. When he was fully inside of her, Hinata looked up at the ceiling and took rapid small breaths, her chest rising and dropping. Her mouth was dry. Gaara noticed she was still in some unease.

He withdrew and took her right hand and placed her palm upon his the left side of his palpitating chest. His heart's rhythm was like her breaths, rapid and light.

' I don't know how this will turn out, I don't know how good this will be, but this is what you make me do. My heart won't stop racing when I'm with you,'

Hinata realised that he too was slightly anxious. She tilted her head back and her locks cascaded down her back. She pressed her lips onto his.

'Ok, I'm ready,'

She wiggled herself back down and gripped the bedpost with both her hands. Gaara attempted a second time and pushed back in. Hinata in turn felt the wide tip rest inside her. It was awkward and uncomfortable. Hinata bit her lip back as there was a twinge of pain. Gaara questioned if it hurt but Hinata held on.

New confidence was given to him when Hinata didn't yelp. He proceeded slowly. In….Out..In, Out.

'Uh oh, oh oh,' Hinata gaped. One of her hands left the bedpost and met with the new part of her anatomy that Gaara had massaged it. She moved her other hand to wrap around her breast. The beads of sweat off her partners' sideburns dripped onto her chest.

Faster and faster he drove into her. Never had she felt such a rude intrusion to be so welcome. Gaara was now driving so fast, the only sense he relied on was now his tempo. No longer could he reassure her or communicate with her.

He wrapped his hands around her waist, laid down and crowned her on top of himself. She proceeded to gyrate her hips. Gaara couldn't deny that looking up, he had a great view of his well endowed wife and her face filled with pleasurable pain. Hinata lifted her body up and then let Gaara sink unimaginably deeper. Her mouth was agape. She arched over, letting her mane fall around the pillow and placed her hands on either side of Gaara's ears. When Gaara lifted his hips to meet her's with each stroke, it was dynamic.

'I'm cuu…uuuu….uming,' Hinata was drunk with serotonin and her words were drowned and dragged by Gaara's hammering.

'So am I, so am I,' Gaara repeated.

Hinata crevice began to contract. With each stronger contraction a pleasurable chill ran up her spine and around her body.

Copulation supplies men with nature's greatest thrill. It is the brain which has decided through years of evolution to reward the individual for connecting in such a way with their loved one. There was an itch that hadn't been scratched for centuries but it was as if a Hinata had taken two electrodes and nullified the sensation into stupor.

Gaara's mind was now blank with words, but washed with vivid emotion. When he looked, the colour of her hair never seemed brighter and the lines of her limbs never seemed sharper. Gaara had never felt so connected with anyone. His muscles were in an automatic pulsation in their effort to shoot the semen. He wanted to control the stimulation but the outcome of each thrust was ecstasy.

'Mmmm,' Gaara groaned.

Then, there came a moment of pure silence, like the last moments of ringing when a pin drops into a glass of crystal clear water.

Their eyes met again while they were both catching their breath. Hinata dropped like a sack of cotton on top of her husband's body. She, too, was soaked and exhausted from the events of the night. Gaara's once excited groin had resumed to its original suppleness and size. It dropped with a limp. He was truly satisfied.

Gaara, although thoroughly exhausted, protectively embraced Hinata and rolled over, bringing her to his side. His sand enveloped the pair and formed a warm cocoon.

They shared their last passionate kiss for the night.

'I love you babe,'

'I love you too,'

######################################### :3

Yay! Congratulation on making it to the end? Did I manage to :Make you sweat? Quack Quack Quack Quack? I know I was moist all over when writing this story.

Anyway I hope it gets published on this site. Oh and if it does manage to get published, leave a review won't you and hit me with some new ideas that you'd love to see in this couple's journey through marriage?

Till next time!


End file.
